


Fuck-a fuck me (I wanna be slutty)

by professor



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Cock Worship, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Erik You Slut, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's tasted just one small fraction, of the main attraction. And he wants more (and more and more)</p>
<p>(A Rocky Horror Picture Show AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck-a fuck me (I wanna be slutty)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firstlightofeos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlightofeos/gifts).



> Firstlightofeos and I have been chatting about her RHPS AU fic she’s working on, and I was inspired to write an AU of her AU. I was also inspired by [this delightfully filthy piece of NSFW fanart by takhesismonster.](http://takhesismonster.tumblr.com/post/30368537822/poor-is-the-man-whose-pleasures-depend-on-the)

The room he’s been given for the night is lush and comfortable, but there’s no way Erik is sleeping tonight.

He doesn’t trust this strange place or these strange people. And he really doesn’t trust their ringleader, this so-called “Doctor” Xavier. 

Xavier with his stockings and corset and high heels and makeup, who should look like a caricature and a fool -- but instead calls to mind only temptation and sin.

Ruthlessly Erik shoves these thoughts away -- he’s got no business pondering Xavier’s round, fuckable ass, or red, red lips -- pushes them down, down, into a dark place inside his mind. Erik’s had plenty of practice at repressing, after all.

Erik runs his hands over his face, and lies down on the bed. He won’t sleep, but he should rest, since there’s no telling what he’ll have to deal with in the morning.

A soft ‘click’ has Erik bolting upright to full awareness, fumbling for the bedside lamp.

“Hush, darling,” says Xavier as he flicks on the overhead light. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“You don’t scare me, Xavier,” says Erik flatly.

“Oh, but I do,” says Xavier. “I scare you because I make you think of things you’d like to bury deep down inside, for reasons I’m sure you’ve convinced yourself are very important.” Xavier adjusts his robe and Erik pretends not to watch the line of his collarbone disappearing under the silk. 

“Why are you here, Xavier? This is my room,” says Erik.

“That I gave you to sleep in,” Xavier points out, and Erik can’t really argue with that.

But it won’t stop him from trying. “ _Leave_ , Xavier.” Erik clenches his fists in the comforter, _willing_ Xavier to _get out_.

Xavier smiles slowly, as he unties the robe and lets it slip to the floor.

Erik swallows, hard.

Xavier’s wearing the same ensemble from earlier -- lacy blue corset, striped frilly stockings, matching blue high heeled boots. With one item missing.

Xavier cants his hip, drawing attention to his hard, red, and frankly _massive_ cock. 

Erik is clutching the comforter so tightly his knuckles are white. He’s flushed, feverish, and his self-control is hanging by the thinnest of threads.

Erik recites to himself all the reasons this is _wrong_ , inappropriate, unethical, possibly _dangerous_ \--

Xavier licks his lips and cants his hips to the other side, the motion sending his cock swaying ever so gently.

Erik’s brain whites out.

And then he’s on his knees in front of Xavier, ghosting his hands along those hips but unwilling to touch without Xavier’s permission.

“Please,” Erik begs, though he’s not entirely sure what he’s begging for. “ _Please_.” Erik is burning with the need to _touch_ , to _suck_ , to take whatever Xavier will give him.

_Clothing first, darling_. And Erik realizes Xavier is speaking in his head, but he doesn’t even care, he just reaches for that corset --

_I meant yours, pet._

Erik is pretty sure he tears something in his haste to get his clothes off, but he doesn’t care, now he’s back on his knees ( _where he belongs_ the thought ghosts across his mind) waiting for permission to _suck_.

“Oh,” says Charles delightedly. “Oh you do have a lovely cock. Not as big as mine of course --” and Erik knew it was true, _oh god_ \-- “but quite. Hmmm. We’ll have fun with that later. But for now --” and Charles fucks into Erik’s mouth with no warning, all the way to the back of Erik’s throat, and Erik _moans_.

And it’s good, it’s _so_ good. Erik swirls his tongue over and around Charles’ cock for what feels like hours, worshipping the taste and feel and weight and scent, as Charles pets his hair and whispers filthy words into his mind.

ERik wonders, faintly, how Charles can stand still in those heels for so long, but doesn’t care as long as he is willing to stand there and let Erik suck on that glorious, wonderful cock. Erik pulls back so he’s sucking on just the head, so he can flick his tongue into Charles’ slit, chasing the taste of pre-come, then swallowing Charles back down. 

_Oh god, look at you, on your knees, sucking my cock like you were made for it._ Charles sends, _lust_ entwined with every word. _You’re **perfect**. My beautiful, filthy cocksucking slut. Oh, you **like** it when I call you that, don’t you. _

Erik moans around Charles’ cock. _Yes, **yes**_. Erik grabs Charles’ hips and forces Charles deeper into his mouth. Tears leak out of the corners of Erik’s eyes as he nearly chokes.

Charles laughs, low and dark. _So **impatient**_. Charles grabs Erik by the hair and pulls Erik, hard, off of his cock. Erik _whines_ , and struggles to keep Charles’ cock in his mouth. Erik pulls against Charles’ grip on his hair and rubs his face against Charles’s cock, not caring that it is covered in spit and pre-come. 

_Hold still for me,_ commands Charles and Erik freezes.

Charles strokes himself off a few times and then he’s coming, spurting hot semen all over Erik’s chest and face. Erik moans quietly, as he feels it slowly trickling down his cheek.

_**Good** boy,_ Charles projects, along with approval and a dark curl of possessive pride.

Erik gasps and comes all over floor, and one of Charles’ boots. Erik leans forward, breathing heavily, sweat and come dripping off of his face. 

_Don’t forget to clean up your mess, pet._

Erik licks up every drop of come, lavishing especial care on Charles’ boot.

_Oh, you perfect, filthy little comeslut. You are **perfection**. And the best part is, we’ve only just started. The night is ours._

Erik shivers with anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstlightofeos and I have been talking a lot about things we’d like to see more often in fic. This list includes slutty!bottom!Erik, Erik crying, Erik begging, possessive!Charles, and Charles having a bigger cock than Erik. So expect to see those things show up in upcoming fics from me.


End file.
